


Just another coffee shop.

by Thebiggestchipchop



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game), Deltarune (Video Game), Eddsworld - All Media Types, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiggestchipchop/pseuds/Thebiggestchipchop
Summary: This was a story I made on wattpad but never got to finish. The first chapter was copy-pasted from the original, and the rest is original.
Kudos: 3





	Just another coffee shop.

I walked up to the shop, covered in winter clothes. The winter frost breezed my nose and frosted my eyelashes. Gosh, why'd they have to place a dollar tree version of Starbucks in the middle of the Arctic?

I brushed the thought off and walked into the shop. There was only one other person there. They looked over. They had blue eyes, a purple side mohawk, and a slightly chubby figure. "Oh, hi!" They said. "Are you here looking for a job?" I nodded. 

"Right this way."

They led me to a small backroom where their where extra supplies and clothes. "Here." They gave me a dark apron. I put the apron on. "By the way, I'm Mika." Mika put their hands behind their back. "I'm y/n." I said in response. We walked back into the main room. "Do you get customers here?" Mika smiled. "Of course we do! We get all types of special customers."

"What types of customers?" I asked. "Oh, you'll see... I'll see you in a couple of hours since you're doing the night shift. See ya!" And then they exited.

And that's where it began to happen.

Two skeletons-- One with a hoodie and one with... questionable clothing. 

"hey, look paps. It's a new worker."

"A NEW WORKER??? OH MAN!!!!" The taller skeleton ran up to me. "HELLO! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS!! THAT'S MY YOUNGER LAZY BROTHER, SANS!" 'Sans' waved. 

"Is there anything you guys would like?" I asked them. 

Sans teleported over. "I would like a mocha, with a LATTE of milk."

"SANS!!! STOP IT WITH YOUR STUPID PUNS!!!"

"heh. sorry Paps. I was just trying to EXPRESS my love for milk."

I chuckled. Papyrus continued to yell at his younger brother while he continued making more coffee puns. I went back to the coffee machine and made the mocha. I then added 50% more milk to the mocha to the point where it overflowed. I brought it out with a mini napkin under it. "I'm sorry... It overflowed a bit too much." I handed the mug to Sans. "heh. No problem kiddo." He grabbed the cup. 

"I'm twenty but okay..." I whispered to myself. "So... are we the first customers tonight or...?" Sans asked. "I guess you guys are... do you know anyone else that comes here during this time?"

"Well, there's a red deer, a guy with black oval eyes, a chic that has black lipstick, a goat with a hat along with a dollar tree version of Barney. There's many more, but you can find that out for yourself later." Sans chuckled. "There's way more than expected. Be careful, kid." Sans got up, not finishing the coffee. "Add that to my check. C'mon Paps. Let's go home. I'm getting tired."

They both left the place. I looked at the time. It was five am already. I took off the apron, hung it up, and then put my scarf back on. I walked back to my home.


End file.
